Jo and Kendall
by jjauthor21
Summary: Bad boy Kendall meets the sweet new girl Jo, everything changes
1. Chapter 1: Big Time New

Jo's perspective:

I wanted to send my mom to a mental hospital when she said moving to Minnesota would be fun. Unfortunately I can't and I'm moving. Goodbye sun and warmth of North Carolina, hello frostbite and icicles of Minnesota.

********4 days later in Minnesota********

"Sweetie, hurry up, you have school!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I replied. I looked in the mirror one last time, I was in light blue jeans and a pretty patterned shirt. My VeraBradley backpack was on my shoulders. As I walked downstairs, my white vans squeaked. My mom drove me to school, I found my locker, then went to class. So far this day wasn't very interesting, well until about 10 minutes into 1st period. A boy with dirty blonde hair and sparkling green eyes walked in. He was wearing a gray shirt, jeans so dark blue they were almost black (but not quite) and black vans.

"Why are you so late, Mr. Knight?" The teacher asked.

"Why do you care? I don't pay attention in your class anyway." He replied, high five-ing three friends before sitting down. The teacher handed him a detention pass but he ripped it up. Right before he got yelled at he explained, "Don't worry, I'll go to detention, but I go there everyday, I don't need a pass- if I'm not there the principal calls home to see if I'm in the hospital!" Everyone laughed, including me...this kid was bad news but he was kinda funny. But our teacher sighed and went back to teaching. At the end of class I walked up to the late boy.

"Hey, I'm Jo Taylor, I'm new." I introduced myself, he almost laughed. I don't understand why he would laugh.

"Sup, I'm Kendall." He replied and I moved on from the laughing thing.

"Cool, what class do you have next?" I asked him, maybe he would have the same one as me.

"Ugh, I have to go to English next..." He replied. He did have the same class as me, maybe he could show me the way!

"Same!" I said, smiling.

"Cool," he started as we walked towards the door, he seemed nice enough. "Tell the teacher I died, okay." He punched my shoulder and walked to his friends.

"Let's go play some hockey!" One of Kendall's friends said.

"But we have school," Another stated, clearly the most behaved.

"Who cares?" The last one questioned. Soon they were too far away to hear but I stood still in shock. Why would I tell the teacher he died? And how am I even supposed to find the teacher?

'I can do this,' I thought as I began searching for my class.

Kendall's perspective:

"Dude, who's the chick?" My friend, James asked.

"I don't know but she didn't seem to know I don't do preppy girls." I replied as we continued walking to the ice rink.

"Well, I do!" James replied.

"We've noticed." Another one of my friends, Logan, replied.

"This isn't about girls, it's about hockey!" My crazy friend, Carlos, replied.

"I agree with Carlos," I said as we entered the skating rink. We decided to go back to school in time for lunch so we could get food. At lunch, I saw Jo again. Wow, her blonde hair was pretty. "Yo, Jo! Did you tell the teacher I died?"

"No!" She snapped.

"See, unreliable, I told you James." I glared at Jo, even though I thought she was super hot.

"Their shouldn't have to be reliable sources!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, Logan." Carlos muttered.

"Carlos, that was rude! Nice work!" James laughed as we walk to our normal table.

Jo's perspective:

Today had been an interesting first day but I was happy to go home.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Time Crushes and Sickness

Jo's perspective:

I walked into 1st period the next day ready to be insulted by Kendall and his snotty friends. Instead Kendall wasn't there (should have seen that coming) and all his friends seemed upset. I was extremely curious so I walked up to the and asked, "Where's Kendall?"

"He's not here!" One, I think Carlos, replied sharply.

I couldn't help but laugh as I asked, "Do you have to tell the teacher he's dead?" I know I was being rude but they weren't exactly nice.

"No, actually. He's home sick. He forgot his coat when we played hockey yesterday but skated for 3 hours anyway and jumped in the unfrozen part of the lake. So now Kendall has minor hypothermia." Logan, who I could tell was the nicest, explained.

"Oh," I sighed, feeling bad about mocking them now, "Sorry".

"Why do you care? You hate him!" James, who was pretty cute, retorted. I didn't say anything as I walked back to my seat. I wasn't going to tell anyone but as much as I hate Kendall, I like him 2 times as much. Gosh, I like him but if he knew I'd die, same goes for if his friends found out. Besides, class was starting and I actually like school.

Kendall's perspective:

Being sick was terrible, I was under like every blanket in our house and was still freezing. But what was interesting was all the texts I got as soon as 1st period should have started. As I looked in messages I saw this:

 **Carlos: Dude, I'm so bored I wish I was sick**

 **Logan: I don't think I can keep our friends alive without you here**

 **James: The hot new girl was asking about you ;)**

Wait, what did that last one say? OH MY GOD! That annoying, pretty goody two shoes asked about me? And I called her pretty?! Ok, deep breath. I'm sure the hypothermia is just messing with my brain. Am I dying? That girl is so annoyingly pretty and- UGH why can't I stop calling her pretty!? I calmed down for a minute and just when things were back to normal, a terrible thought ran though my brain. She's not pretty- she's hot. I needed to fix this because it seems like I can go back to school tomorrow and I can NOT think like that at school.

******next day, at school******

Keep it together, everything is fine, I had to constantly remind myself.

"Boo!" Carlos yelled from behind me, I jumped.

"Oh, it's you... Sup bro?" I tried to act normal. Soon I was with all my friends and we were walking to 1st period. It was boring, I think, to whole time I was focusing on being invisible to Jo. I did pretty good except when I first walked in and the teacher made a joke about me actually being on time.

It went something like this, "Kendall, your on time? Gosh if your gonna be on time after your sick then you can be sick more often." The thing that really seemed to get people's attention was when I didn't respond or react. But from that point on, completely invisible. Now only to do the same thing for the next 8 classes.

Jo perspective:

Kendall was being weird today. He was being the guy that...th-the guy that I...have a crush on! And now it's official, I like Kendall. Surprisingly I like the Kendall who is late and rude but outgoing and seems fun, but the one who can be bad and still make me laugh. Today he was being so different though. His squeaky vans didn't walk in late, he didn't talk back- he didn't talk at all. So when ouch came and his friends were sitting without him, I couldn't help but go up to them. "I hate to intrude, but where'd Kendall go?" I asked.

"We don't know, he just like- disappeared." James replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry." I said, and I meant it. I was really concerned.

"Yah, right!" Carlos clearly didn't believe me. Then Logan elbow him.

"Thanks, Jo. You seem really nice." Logan replied. I smiled.

Kendall perspective:

I ran back home before lunch. I'm obviously gonna text my friends and tell them that I'm ok. But I not, I can't be myself around Jo anymore. I can't even think straight. Ok.. It's official, I'M GOING CRAZY!

 **Author's Note: I was gonna leave a cliff hanger but I think this ends the chapter better. I hope you like it and I'll try to update every weekend because the weekdays are too busy for me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Time Drama and Ignored

**Authors Note: There were some typos in the last chapter, hopefully you could figure it out! :)**

Kendall's perspective:

I needed to bring things back to normal and I had a plan. I can't act invisible but I can act like Jo is that could lead to the end of my crush. Since I left school at lunch, I had to tell my friends what I was doing...in a way. I told them I was skipping the rest of school. I've done this before so they shouldn't think much of it.

Jo's perspective:

******next day, in school******

First period started 15 minutes ago, I guess Kendall wasn't gonna be in school today. The door to our classroom opened, I guessed wrong. Kendall walked in with a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans (not as dark as his other pair), and black combat boots on.

"Sorry I'm late," He walked to his seat, "actually, no, I'm not." The regular Kendall was finally back. Our teacher didn't do much but roll his eyes and hand Kendall the notes and a detention slip. Kendall tucked them both into his folder and then went on his phone. His phone was soon taken away but not without an fight. "Stealing is illegal, give me my property back." Kendall instructed calmly. I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone turned at me except Kendall, who was tapping his pencil with boredom. The class moved on but I didn't, why was Kendall acting like I wasn't there? I decided to try to talk to him at the end of class.

"Class dismissed," Everyone had been waiting to here those words. We all shot up from our seats.

"Hey Kendall," I smiled as he walked by. He didn't look or say anything. My vision blurred with tears, I really like him but he won't even talk to me.

Kendall's perspective:

"Dude, Jo was talking to you, why did you ignore her?" Carlos asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Because she annoying." I replied, there was no way I was gonna say 'So I get over my crush on her', that's just not like me.

"But she's super hot!" James exclaimed as we unlocked our lockers.

"Yeah, I kinda like her..." Logan admitted. I tried to avoid that as we entered second period. I was using all my effort not to hurt him for liking Jo though.

"Same!" Carlos and James chorused.

"What about you Kendall?" Carlos asked.

'Keep it together Kendall' I thought. "No, she drives me crazy." What am I gonna do now, all my friends like my crush...


	4. Chapter 4: Big Time Partners

A\N I'm so sorry I didn't update last weekend but here is a new chapter :)

Kendall's perspective:

All my friends like Jo, all my friends like Jo... I AM GOING CRAZY! I had been avoiding Jo for a week but my friends have been flirting. She doesn't seem interested, maybe she would listen to me. I have Latin with her, none of my friends have it because Carlos and James take Spanish since they heard it was easy and Logan takes French because he has family in Paris.

That day in Latin, 6th period, I walked up to Jo. "Hey Jo, do you want to be partners for the quarter project?"

"Really? Cause I mean, it sounds fun but you haven't talked to me in a week..." Jo seemed excited but skeptical. I felt really bad about how i had been treating Jo.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just all my friends like you and I thought it would be awkward if I hung out with you." I tried to explain without saying I liked her. Jo smiled at me, she had the best smile.

"Yeah, I can tell but it's nice to have you as just a friend. I would love to be your partner for the project." I was happy she said yes but, she just wanted to be friends...

Jo's perspective:

Why did I say as a friend? Why didn't I say I liked him? Then again, he didn't say he liked me. Why did he have that looked on his face now? Was he disappointed? Maybe, he does like me.

"Oh, thanks. Your, uh, your a nice friend too, but class is almost over." Kendall stuttered, I think he DOES like me...yay! But wow class went fast...

"So, do you want to meet at my house after school?" I asked.

"I have detention and hockey but I can come over at 6." Kendall replied in his bad boy, 'don't care' voice that I love.

"Ok, see you th-" Halfway through my sentence I realized he had left. Right before I left to he ran back in.

"I don't know your address." He exclaimed. I laughed and gave him the address. we walked through the hallway. We both have math 7th period.

"We should get to class," I said finally.

"Go ahead, I'll see you there." Kendall responded. I was really confused.

"But, we're going to the same pl-" My confused statement was cut short.

"I never go to class on time. But see you there," He said. Before I could say anything else he walked off. So I went to math, he never showed up.

Kendall's perspective:

I know it wasn't very nice to just leave but I have 3 somewhat strange reasons for doing so:

1\. I seriously haven't been on time to math is 3 years

2\. I was REALLY concerned about the test we were having tomorrow and if I miss a class, I can wait to take the test. But you need an excuse to miss class and that's where reason 3 comes in...

3\. I'm allergic to fragrance (and many other random things) so Jo's perfume was killing me. But at least now I had a excuse to go to the nurse.

Anyway I knew doing the project was a great way to get close Jo.

Jo's perspective:

Kendall didn't show up to class, how could I trust him to do the project with me? Maybe he should be my partner, and maybe he's not a good crush. I should start trying to get over my crush on him, maybe he's not worth it...

A\N It's short, I know and I'm sorry. Also cliff hanger- how will Kendall get Jo to like him again?


	5. Chapter 5: Big Time Pass It On Part 1

A\N there was a typo in the last chapter. It should have said:

Maybe he **shouldn't** be my partner.

Kendall's perspective:

Jo seemed really mad at me. I was even a little early to her house so we could get more work done. She didn't smile or talk unless I asked her something. I was excited to do this project for her but if I said that it would sound dumb. "So, when do you wanna met to work again?" I asked awkwardly as I stood. She simply shrugged, "Tomorrow morning in the library it is," I smiled as I grabbed my jacket and left. She didn't even seem to notice I was saying goodbye. This was getting really weird.

Jo's perspective:

Could Kendall be any cuter? But no, I can't like him. If he doesn't like me that would make things super awkward. I was really tired so I decide to just go to bed.

When I woke up the next morning I felt terrible. My head was pounding, my stomach was churning and my throat killed. I tried to call my mom but I couldn't talk. Then a terrible thought crossed my mind. _Kendall_! I was supposed to meet him before school and I have no way of telling him I'm sick.

I had the flu. I missed working with Kendall. I wasn't gonna be able to go to school for days. Doctors are evil, stupid bed rest.

Kendall's perspective:

I was so annoyed with Jo. She didn't bother showing up, what did I ever do to her?! But them I found out she was sick. I'm such a jerk to not think something could be wrong with her when she did come to the library. Also... WHAT AM I GONNA DO ABOUT THE PROJECT, I'M NOT SMART?!

It's been 4 days and Jo is finally coming back to school. I know because I finally found her phone number.

Jo's perspective:

I rushed to the library to meet Kendall, I was so excited! Plus we had serious work to do.

Kendall's perspective:

"Did you miss me?" Jo asked as she ran up to me.

"Yes!" I replied. She looked so pretty and she was smiling so bright. I couldn't help it, I kissed her. Her face lit up, but then fear crossed her eyes.

"I could still be contagious, you should have do that! Well I loved it but still."

"Well when your not contagious, I'll do it again. And maybe after over project done I can take you to a movie." I replied, trying not to show how worried I was that I would get the flu now. She smiled and nodded before getting to work.

A/N It's pretty short but here, the title will make more sense in part 2. I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Time Pass It On Part 2

Katie's perspective:

Kendall hasn't been around much lately, I only see him in the morning before school in the morning. He usually wakes me up but today I woke up 15 minutes later and alone. After racing into Kendall's room, I was shocked at what I saw. Kendall looked terrible, he was sweaty and pale. "Kendall, wake up big brother." I whispered.

Kendall's perspective:

Someone was shaking me. I didn't wanna wake up though because I felt awful. Oh no! Jo, kiss, flu...it all makes sense now! She was still contagious, and I got it. "Katie, please stop and go tell mom I'm sick." I pleaded as I opened my eyes to Katie staring at me. She nodded and ran out of the room.

Jo's perspective:

Two things were spread through our school:

1\. Kendall was out sick, again.

2\. Kendall and I kissed.

Walking into first period was really awkward. Everyone started staring at me and Kendall's friends walked up to me.

"Why would you kiss Kendall instead of me?" James asked.

"I didn't, he kissed me...but I liked it." I smiled at the memory but my smile quickly faded.

"What?" Carlos questioned, noticing my change in mood.

"Kendall got the flu because he kissed me, I didn't mean to get him sick."

"Oh that's what got him sick, makes sense...it's okay Jo. You didn't intentionally do it. " Logan gave me a comforting smile, being the only one who seemed to understand the concept of contagious, well besides Kendall.

Katie's perspective:

Mom let me stay home today. It's a tradition that whenever Kendall or I are sick, we both stay home until the sick person shows signs of improvement. By the looks of it I would be home for a while, poor Kendall. "Mom? Is he gonna wake up soon?" I asked.

"Probably, just let him sleep though Katie, he'll get better quicker that way." Mom replied gently, getting the couch ready for when Kendall decided his room was too boring. Even when he was sick, Kendall could never go long without getting restless. I nodded to show my mom I understood.

"Guys," I turned to see Kendall leaning against the wall, "When will I be able to go to school again?" He asked, walking to the couch.

"Soon," I whispered. I deeply hope that it's the truth.

"What about you, you going back to school soon?" He asked.

"Well," Mom started, "that depends on your fever." She stuck a thermometer in Kendall's mouth. She sigh as she took it out, "102.4, it went up." Kendall seemed disappointed and I was worried, has he ever been this sick? All of a sudden Kendall gulped and one hand shot up to cover his mouth, and it was getting worse. I'm gonna spared you the details, long story short- Kendall threw up.

Kendall's perspective:

The by far worst thing about sickness is throwing up. Which I did, 4 times, in an hour. It was disgusting...the feeling, the taste, the look, the smell, everything about it. I was laying on the couch when I got a text from Jo.

 **Jo: Hey, sorry I got you sick. How r u doing?**

I was about to respond when the gross feeling came back. Oh no, this never ends well... I put my phone down and both my hands over my mouth, hoping the feeling would fade. I was sadly mistaken, one little cough and suddenly I was puking on our couch.

 **Kendall: It's ok, I don't blame you but not very good. When you had the flu, did you throw up...like a lot?**

 **Jo: Oh, and no- I mean I threw up once when I tried food but other than that no. Why, how much r u puking?**

 **Kendall: Well, it started like a hour and 1/2 ago and 5 times...**

 **Jo: Yikes that's not normal, I hope u feel better**

 **Kendall: Thx but I gtg before I barf on my phone**

I turned my phone off after that and went to sleep.

Jo's perspective:

How is it that even vomit seemed cute when Kendall talked about it? Wow, I must really love him because I am terrified of throw up.

* 1 1/2 weeks later*

I was so excited because Kendall was gonna come back to school today. It has taken him forever to get better since somehow he ended up with the flu and the stomach flu, poor guy. But I'm so happy to see him and so are his friends. They've become my friends lately and were going crazy without him. I walked into first period with James, Carlos, and Logan. We were gonna wait for Kendall but assumed he'd be late. We assumed wrong, right before the bell rang, Kendall walked in. I was glad he came to school but to be honest I'm not sure it was a good idea...

Kendall's perspective:

I felt terrible, maybe school was a mistake. But if I stayed home one more day, my sanity would be history! Anyway, the bell rang and our teacher looked up from his computer. "Kendall," He started, "When I told you to be sick more often so you'd be on time, I was joking! But I'm glad your here." I gave him a look of 'I'm not, I hate this class' in response. Luckily he started teaching after that, that's when I set today's goal: don't puke. I really couldn't stay home anymore. I miss my friends, and Jo plus Jo and I have a lot to talk about. It's time to face the facts- I like her, I think she likes me and I don't know what's going to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7: Apology AN

**A/N:**

 **Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, I forgot to say I couldn't update during finals. Also I know the last two chapters were more sickfics than romantic but the romance will be strong in the next chapter and now that school is over I'll be able to update a lot quicker. Hopefully the longer chapter (the last one) will help with the fact that I didn't update for a LONG time :) Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! :) :)**


	8. Chapter8:Big Time Girlfriend of the Year

**A/N: Ok the SickFic is almost over but not quite. I promise it will be gone in the next chapter but this chapter has some cute lovey stuff too so I hope you like it :) P.S. I've been forgetting it this whole time but Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned BTR...sadly**

Kendall's perspective:

"Jo," I called as class ended, "Can I talk to you?" We both walked towards each other and meet between our desks.

"Good idea, where?" She asked, she knew what this conversation was about. I smiled, grabbing her hand and dragging her off. I know the perfect place to talk. I know it sounds weird but the school basement, it's finished but abandoned. When we got there, Jo gave me a questioning look. "What are we doing he-"

"Listen," I started, cutting her off. "We have a few things to figure out and this is the place for it. I like you and I think you like me and we need to figure this out now." Jo smiled at me in awe.

"I do like you and that was really sweet but your right, it's time to know what comes next, soo... Are we saying we're dating? Do we tell your friends?" She replied. I was about to answer her questions when something gross came in my throat, I ran to a bucket in the corner and threw up. There goes today's goal. "Kendall?" Jo gave me a concerned look.

"I'll be okay now, I promise." I reassured her, "But as for you questions, both the answers will be yes if you answer this, will you go out with me...when I'm not sick?"

"I'd love it, yes!" Jo beamed. "But why did you come to school today?"

"Because I'm not contagious, I was bored out of my mind, I miss my friends, and I wanted to talk to you." I replied as we started walking towards the stairs.

"Wow many reasons." I laughed at her expression when she said that. "We are so late to second period..." She stressed.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead and act chill." I explained, opening the door to the worst class ever, Technology.

"Kendall, your late as usual...and Miss Taylor, your with him, don't let him corrupt you." Our teacher, Mr. Patton, lectured, causing the whole class to turn from their computers. I was used to it but Jo seemed scared. She also didn't seem like she knew how to respond.

"No promises," I responded for Jo. Then, putting my arm around her shoulders, I walked with her over to two empty seats. I was really worried, why was she freaking out so much? "Hey, are you ok?"

She bit her lip and thought for a minute. "Yah," she sighed. "That was a rush. I liked it..." I laughed in relief as I logged onto my computer.

"If you ever do it again Mr. Patton will kill both of us and have fun assigning detention." I informed, her face was swarmed with worry and she simply shook her head and got to work.

Jo's Perspective:

Being late was terrible...but fun. Oh my god, I didn't just call it fun! I have to keep my good student reputation. About ten minutes from the end of class, Kendall start squirming and he looked in pain.

"Kendall, you ok?" I asked. He shook his head, no. What was wrong! Then it dawned on me, he was still sick. "Feel like your gonna be sick?" I questioned. He nodded, yes- darn it! I looked at the clock, there was 7 minutes of class left. "Mr. Patton's not gonna let you leave, can you hold it back for 7 minutes?" I hoped he said yes and I was relieved when he nodded.

At the end of class I expected Kendall to rush out of the room but he didn't. "Kendall, are you gonna...you know?"

"Nah, I'm fine now. I'm really glad your in all my classes though since you know. Oh and the guys are in our next class so we can tell them we're couple." He smiled. I was beaming by the end of his little monologue because he was ok and WE WE'RE A COUPLE! We were walking calmly for a minute but then Kendall's hand shifted. One to his stomach and one to his mouth. Oh no. I pulled him into a janitor's closet because I knew what was about to happen. Right as I turned on the light, I saw Kendall puking in a mop bucket. "Ok," He started, standing up. "I'm good now, thanks Jo. I know this is disgusting but you still helped me."

"Your welcome, but I'm girlfriend of the year for dealing with this I said as we walked into the hallway and to class.

"I know," He said as he put his arm around me and we walked into class. No one knows why but there is a giant gap between 2nd and 3rd period so we still had time.

"You guys look like a couple." Carlos stated as we walked up to them, Kendall's arm still around me.

After a glance at each other, we answered at the same time, "We are."

"But you could have had me!" James exclaimed, earning an eye roll from Logan and a punch from Kendall. I laughed a little though.

"Your a cool friend, James but I like Kendall." I explained. Kendall made a taunting face at James, who stuck his tongue out. Boys are so weird.


	9. Chapter 9: Big Time Switch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush (I remembered the disclaimer now)**

Jo's Perspective:

It has been a week since Kendall and I started dating. It been 4 days since our first official date (poor guy felt sick for awhile). And since we started dating I've gotten 6 more tardies. Yesterday I went to the mall and bought so cool, new clothes. I couldn't wait for Kendall to see me so when school started I wait by his locker. He always walked into the building when the late bell rang so I thought he'd be here soon. But about 5 minutes later he wasn't there so I assumed he either wasn't in school today or ditching 1st period for the ice rink.

I went to class to find Kendall sitting there light blue jeans and a green tshirt, not his usual edgy outfit. More importantly was he...paying attention? I was still confused as I entered. "Miss Taylor, you're late. Please take your seat and have a friend show you the notes we've done so far after class," Our teacher instructed and I nodded, taking my seat.

Kendall's Perspective:

What the heck was going on with Jo? She walked in 7 minutes late wearing a black and gray patterned dress with a leather vest over it and black combat boots. I was so confused but moved on to focus on my school work.

At the end of class, Jo walked up to me. "Hey can you explain what I missed in study hall today?"

"No sorry, I have to get my homework done cause I won't have time before hockey." I replied.

"Can't you do it in detention?" She questioned.

"I don't have detention but I have to babysit Katie and her friend."

"You don't have detention? But you said you go to detention everyday,"

"Not today, anyway I go to go before we're late." I quickly rushed out, I don't like Jo like this. I know it's weird that I don't like her the way I influenced her to be but I just don't.

Jo's Perspective:

Why was Kendall acting so weird? He was acting like the old me, no fun, uptight studier type. I'm being like him because I thought it was cool but why isn't he being him? More importantly, why'd he walk away from me? It really hurt to see that look of annoyance, disappointment and disgust on Kendall's face as he left the classroom. Oh my gosh, if he doesn't like me anymore I would be crushed! I have to fix this and soon.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the mini update. I promise the next chapter will be longer but this helps you understand the situation in the next chapter so enjoy and there is more to come soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Big Time Fix Kendall

**A/N: Sorry this update took forever, I like this chapter and hope you enjoy!**

Kendall's Perspective:

Goth Jo, or whatever she was being, was driving me crazy. But today I learned more than in the past year and was on time for everything, including math, that made the teachers happy. I love it this way, I'm so glad Jo taught me how to be a good student. But...did I make her a BAD student? What kind of monster did I create?

Jo's Perspective:

Math proved how bad, well un-bad, Kendall had gotten. He told me that the last time he was on time to math was 5th grade...but here he was, on time. And I was late in his place, not paying attention and ending up in detention. I have never had detention before, I was "the Kendall" of the class and of our relationship now.

It was the end of 9th period now and I walked up to Kendall, "Hey hottie, we going on a date this weekend?" I asked, hugging him from behind.

"Uh, sure?" He responded with a question. I need to get Kendall back, I need a plan.

Kendall's Perspective:

Jo was creeping me out. "What do you wanna do for our date?" I asked.

"You choose" she stated.

"But I don't know wh-"

"I said, 'you choose'!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I snapped. She smiled like she was happy about my rude tone. I need to get Jo back, I need a plan.

Jo's perspective:

(2 days later)

I knew exactly how to get Kendall back. Under that new good boy act he had, he still valued his rebel reputation. If I want him back I have to insult that reputation.

Kendall's perspective:

I had no idea how to get Jo back! But then it hit me, I didn't have to do anything. Jo was a straight A student but I know from experience that get an A is impossible when you don't listen or do homework. We have a test on Thursday and when she sees that B or lower on her test, Jo will be cured.

It was time to go to school. When I walked into first period Jo was there and not in goth-like clothes. Maybe I don't even have to do anything...

Jo's perspective:

" Hey Kendall!" I called as he walked into the room.

"Hi," He sighed, it sounded like a sigh of relief. He walked over to me and the guys and I pulled him aside.

"So, aren't I just so good at being a rebel like you?" I asked. He looked me over carefully and thought for a minute before making a strange face.

"Your not being anything like me." He stated.

"Your right, I'm way more rebellious." I replied, I was trying really hard to stay serious. This was so gonna work.

"If you think your being more rebelish than me, you are mistaken. Let me show you what being a rebel means, Pixie Stick." He exclaimed, that fire in his eyes was back and I loved it.

"Pixie Stick?" I questioned. Although I kinda liked that nickname.

"Yeah, cause your sweet, awesome and pure sugar. Is there a problem?" He asked, walking away as I responded.

"No," I smiled. Kendall walked _out_ of the classroom as the bell rang. Yep, Kendall's back and I can change out of this ugly, girly outfit.

I walked into 2nd period 5 minutes late, I wonder if Kendall beat me there. He didn't. In fact he never came. Kendall is Kendall again, we are the rebel power couple. That has a good ring to it, rebel power couple. Coolest kids in school.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking about doing two more chapter and then ending this story but it's all up to you, please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Big Time Rebel Repuatation

**Disclaimer: I've never owned BTR and I still don't... sadly**

 **A/N I hope you guys are still reading, please review. I only am gonna write 2 or 3 more chapters then I'm starting some new stories. Anyway enjoy? ﾟﾘﾊ**

Halfway through lunch, Kendall stumbled up to me and the boys with a giant cut bleeding down his face. Yikes!

Kendall's perspective:

Was Jo in goth clothes again or is my eye that messed up? I'm pretty sure it's not my eye...

"Dude, what did you do?" Carlos asked, excitedly.

"I was pulling this awesome prank at the community center and fell off the roof." I replied, stumbling into the table.

"Logan, medical analysis, NOW!" James exclaimed and Jo nod her agreement. She seemed pretty much speechless but I was in too much pain to cheer her up.

"Uh, stitches necessary for his head, p-possible concussion...any other injuries, Kendall?" Logan stuttered. I thought for a minute about where the pain was, then nodded. Holding out my left arm and right gasped, "More stitches on your arm and broken ankle!" Logan finished.

"In other words, you need a hospital!" Jo shrieked.

"What's wrong with Pixie Stick?" I asked the guys. They all gave me weird looks.

"Maybe the fact that your like dying!" James snapped.

"Don't be so overly dramatic, James. And I meant why isn't she all sweet and stuff? I've never seen a goth pixie stick before..." That got me a weird look from Jo but the boys didn't notice. Why was she looking at me like that, she know I like her as a sweet and smart girl, right?

Jo's perspective:

We brought Kendall to the hospital and Logan was completely correct with the injuries. There was one thing that caught me of guard though and that was our conversation with the lady at the front desk. It went something like this:

"Hi, we are here because Kendall is hurt." Logan informed.

"Kendall Knight, 16, 5' 11'', son of Jennifer Knight, born in Shakopee?" The lady asked.

"Yeah," James confirmed.

"You want his usual doctor?"

"Please," Logan replied. I was gonna asked Carlos what they meant by that but he already wandered off to the vending machine- of course.

Now we were all in Kendall's room waiting for him to wake up, they gave him medicine that knocked him out. I saw this as the perfect time to ask, "The lady at the front knew Kendall really well, is he always sick or injured?"

"There are 2 different correct answers to that question." Logan stated.

"What?"

"He never got sick until you moved here." Carlos snapped.

"Carlos..." I sighed, "Don't make me feel bad."

"Sorry but it's true!" James exclaimed.

"She didn't do it on purpose, it was her fault but that doesn't make it intentional." Logan explained.

"Guys, STOP! I know I gave Kendall the flu but what else are you blaming me for?!"I screamed, I was annoyed and embarrassed by how they we talking about me.

"Let me bring you back to right before he got hypothermia..." Logan began.

*Flashback (no one's perspective)*

The four boys soon arrived at theirs lockers before heading to the rink. "She is so messing up my brain!" Kendall exclaimed under his breath. All his friends were opening their lockers but he just kicked his.

"What?" James questioned.

"Nothing!" Kendall replied, "Let's go!" He ran off quickly. The other boys grabbed their coats and followed.

~~~~~~at the rink~~~~~~

"Dude, you good? You seem kinda off, is this about the new girl?" Logan interrogated.

"I'm not off, I'm perfectly on..." Kendall searched for something fun to do that would prove he's fine. "Watch and learn." With that he jumped into a spot of the lake that wasn't frozen.

"Cool, can I do that?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, don't copy Kendall's bad decision." Logan stated as James skated over to help Kendall get back on the ice.

*End flashback*

"So, it was my fault. Will you guys move on now?" I snapped. The guys all seemed startled but Logan then change the topic- kinda...

"The people here know him because with hockey, playing with his sister, training and all his rebellious stunts he gets hurt A LOT."

James and Carlos verified Logan's explain action with a nod. They still seemed kinda scared of me and I don't know why- all I did was ask them to change the topic.

"Good, now was that so hard to tell me?" I sighed. "I got to go, tell Kendall I hope he feels better." With that I left the room, I don't know why the boys are being so weird but I don't care. All I care about is planning how to sneak out to Camille's party tonight.

James' Perspective:

"Kendall's right, Jo is getting out of control." Carlos whispered after Jo left.

"I like the bad girl type and I always thought Kendall would too...but it's Jo he likes and Jo isn't a bad girl." I added, it's true Kendall's a rebel but I'm not sure he can deal with competing with his girlfriend for the 'school worst influence' reputation.

"At least she wasn't a bad person...now I'm not sure." Logan sighed. After an awkward silence we all decided to get food. Carlos ate a bunch of corn dogs but Logan and I had salads for our health's (and my complexion's) benefit.

Finally Carlos was done stuffing his face and we could go back to Kendall's room. When we got there, Kendall was up and dressed.

"Oh, good, you guys are here. Let's get out of this place." Kendall smiled as we walked in. Logan and I looked at him in a way meant to tell him he's crazy but, of course, Carlos just smiled and nodded.

"You're joking, you have stay overnight." Logan's expression was unreadable but I think he was kinda mad. Kendall laughed.

"You stay overnight, I'm out of here." Kendall grabbed Logan's car keys and began to walk out of the room.

"But you can't drive..." I was so confused! Kendall laughed again- what the heck this wasn't funny!

"Watch me." He stated, leaving the room. Logan and I stood there shocked and Carlos seemed like he completely didn't understand the situation.

"So, where are we going now?" Carlos asked, excitedly.

"City jail." Logan muttered grabbing his coat.

"What?" I questioned, completely freaked out. But at the same time Carlos exclaimed, "Cool!" We both hurried to keep up with Logan. Things were definitely upside down...

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, tell me what you think. I'll try to update again soon❤️**


	12. Chapter 12: Big Time Too Far

**Disclaimer: I still don't own BTR, if I did I'd tell you so this is kinda stupid but whatever**

 **A/N: Yay, I'm so glad I could update so quickly. I had some long car rides so I wrote this kinda fast but I hope you like it. Please read and review, I'm almost to 1,000 view (which is awesome- thanks) but I am seriously lacking in reviews. Please help fix the review deficiency.**

Kendall's perspective:

Yes, it's wrong to take Logan car and drive without a incense, especially when you should be in the hospital. But, man it was fun! Driving swerve-ly around, going 20 miles an hour over the speed limit, why doesn't everyone drive like this? Sirens began to blare, followed by flashing lights...oh yeah, that's why. I've never been in deeper trouble than now.

Logan's perspective:

I thought leaving school 2 periods early to bring Kendall to the hospital was rebellious but I was extremely out-rebelled. Stealing my car, driving without a license, he was going to prison! If James, Carlos and I started walking now, we might beat Kendall there and bail him out before anything worse happens because knowing Kendall, he will talk back to the cops. None of us said anything as we left the hospital and headed downtown. Telling the doctors seemed like a rude thing to do to Kendall so we avoided them. I have a terrible feeling about this.

Kendall's perspective:

I had no choice, time to pull over. Biting my lip, I drove the car over into the shoulder and prepared for how to act like I wasn't gonna be KILLED by my mom later. The cop car followed into the shoulder and a middle aged man began towards my- well Logan's- car. "Sir, you were driving extremely fast and irresponsible. I'm going to need to see your license." The officer explained stern, but not too mad sounding.

"Um, I don't have my license...with me," Not the smartest thing to say but saying 'oh, I'm not legally aloud to drive' wouldn't help my case. The officer sighed, dramatically.

"Okay, just tell me your license number and I'll look it up." He replied.

"Licenses have numbers?" Dang, I wish those words never came out of mouth. I hate curiosity right now. "I, I mean-"

The policeman shock his head, "Get out of the car and come with me!" He growled. I knew where I was going but maybe there is still a way to get out of this.

"Ow," I cringed as I brought my hand to my head, maybe these stupid injuries could come in use. "Could you please whisper, the noise is hurting my concussion." The look on the officer's face told me it was not the best excuse. Giving up on getting out of, by the looks of it, jail time, I unlocked the door and unbuckled my seatbelt. The policeman threw the door open and yanked me out of the car. After being practically shoved into the passenger seat of the cop car, I let curiosity take over again. "So, what happens now?"

"You get questioned and we decide your punishment. Now shut it and listen." The officer stated, annoyed. Usually I wouldn't listen to anyone who told me to stop talking but I wanted to be on the officer's good side, mainly for Katie's sake. Plus this was the first time I actually broke a law- much worse than ditching detention.

Logan perspective:

We were two blocks away when a cop car passed us and the person in the passenger waved. That was definitely Kendall, he is so weird- who is that calm when in a COP CAR? There was no way we would beat them to the station but letting them question Kendall seemed like a good way to insure this never happens again. Oh my god, I sound like his parent...awkward, time to think like a friend. I gotta rescue him before the prison people mess him up! More than he already is!

Kendall's perspective:

The questioning room does not look very friendly. It's so bland and the police were staring me down- yikes! As someone who's not afraid of anything I can tell you, this is terrifying. "Sooo..." I started. "What do you want to know?" The office at the table rolled his eyes and the one at the door chuckle. Glad I could be amusing to someone in this freak-show place.

"You were driving with a concussion and injuries?" The table policeman questioned, although clearly knowing the answer. I simply nodded, there was no denying it. "Without being licensed?" I nodded again. "How did you get a car?" Oh no, I don't want to answer that question...I wish I could opt out.

"Well," I started, nervously. "It's my friend who has a license's car." The officer gave me a questioning look, I really wish that was enough of an explanation but of course not.

"He let you take the car?" He asked.

"Well, no.." Oh man, now they can add car theft to my record. How nice, my thoughts were even sarcastic.

Logan's perspective:

Bang! "I would never!" Of all the thing I was expecting when we walked into the police station, hearing that was not one. That was definitely Kendall. James seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was already racing towards the yell, Carlos and I trailing behind. When we reached the end of the hall, James had already opened the door and was heading to Kendall.

"Dude, what happened?" James asked as the officers glared at us for barging in.

"He asked if I stopped at a bar after I took the car!" Kendall screamed. Oh, that's what got Kendall all upset. Since Kendall's dad was an mean drunk, he promised Katie that he would NEVER drink ANY alcohol. Kendall always got really worked up when someone mentioned that but the fact that the officer accused him...this was not going to end well.

"Kendall, just calm down..." I soothed.

"No! This idiot thinks I-"

"Kendall! Not helping!" Carlos interrupted to end Kendall rant. That was very mature, especially for Carlos. The officer looked at me with a questioning look, I knew he wanted to know why my friends and I had to try so hard to comfort his "criminal".

"Kendall promised his little sister he would never drink because his dad was a drunk and it's a really sensitive topic." I whispered so only the officer would hear. He nodded and seemed to understand now. By the time the officers understood, Kendall had calmed down but not enough for us to leave the room so James, Carlos and I were all standing near Kendall now. The policemen finally decided they questioned Kendall enough and we were all relieved but Kendall visibly tensed, bracing himself for their punishment.

"We have to write this up kid, but we won't mention how you got the car. You're record is going to say you drove without a license, we won't mention the speeding though because I'm going to let myself think it's because you don't know how to drive. You're going to have to pay a $2,000 fine. How about we call you're mom and have her pick you up?" The officer explained, he was being really easy on Kendall for all the bad things he did.

"Please don't have my mom come! She'd have to bring Katie and this is no place for a nine year old!" Kendall begged, I always wished I had a sibling so I could have a relationship like Kendall and Katie's.

"You really care about that sister of yours, huh?" We all nodded, knowing how much Kendall's life revolved around Katie. The policeman smiled and turning James, Carlos and I, "Which one of you can drive?" Carlos and I raised our hands. The officer seemed shocked, everyone always thought the two taller guys would be the older ones.

James must have saw that coming because he explained quickly, "Kendall and I are the youngest, sir." The officer sighed, handed Kendall a ticket then he held up my keys. I quickly walked over and grabbed them.

"Go, kid and I don't want to see you in here again." The policeman instructed Kendall then turning to me he said, "Your car is in the back lot." I nodded and we all left. Kendall was going to be grounded for 3 months but we would still see him at school, hockey and if we went down to his job. Working a lot was the only way to pay for that ticket but lucky for Kendall, Katie didn't have to know.

Jo's perspective:

Being a rebel was the most fun I've ever had. It's awesome I thought I'd never question it but then I got texts from Kendall and Logan that said:

 **Kendall: Don't be a rebel like me. i live off the rush because ive gotten so used to it, i don't want that 2 happen 2 u. The consequences arent worth it ps I have to cancel our dates for the next 3 months, sry**

 **Logan: what did u do to kendall? he is way worse than he used to b**

What are they talking about? What's wrong? Being a rebel is awesome and all I did was fix Kendall, right?

 **A/N: I hope you liked it and I know the texts had a lot of grammar issues but that's how a lot of texts are so I wanted it to seem real. Anyways please keep reading, I'll try to update soon. 2 chapters left!**


	13. Chapter 13: Big Time Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

Jo's perspective:

School was already bad five minutes into 1st period. I was sitting in my seat, silently crying over the C+ I got on my test when Kendall walked in. I still saw the rebel in him but I saw caution in him too. I like that, I never want to part with his crazy side but that cautiousness could be old for him. He entrance was very subtle, He quiet closed the door and slowly tip toed to his seat. Then without a word to the teacher, he began looking over the test and I did the same.

At the end of class I walked up to Kendall, "Hey," I whispered.

"Yeah, hey." He muttered, angrily. "What's going on?"

"I got a bad grade and I'm really upset, but more importantly what's going on with you?" I answered abruptly. Whatever was going on between us needs to end, now.

"That's what happens when you don't follow the rules! At most you'll get into a community college but I'd be happy with that, you wouldn't! I want you to be the smart, sweet Jo I love, not whatever that is!" He yells quiet while gesturing at my black outfit. "I take things to far, I almost go arrested- I don't want that for you OR ME! I'm not saying I'm going to stop pushing my limits and breaking some rules cause that's part of who I am, back it's not part of who you are...and, until you're you again, I'm breaking up with you." His voice faded at the end of the lecture. Tears were at the edges of my eyes and I think his too. Before I had a change to respond, Kendall left. Running to the girls bathroom, I started sobbing. One the way I pasted Camille and a look of concern crossed her face.

"Jo, Jo wait!" She called, following me down the hall. I didn't stop, I just kept running until I reached the bathroom. Sliding down against the wall, I curled myself into a ball and waited for Camille to come in. Barely two seconds later she burst through the door and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" Of course she'd ask that! Way too many things were wrong to say but I had to say something.

"Kendall broke up with me," I whispered, wiping away my tears.

"I'll kill him." Camille said seriously. I quickly shook my head, Camille was a good friend but she's kind of intense. This was more proof of that, it was nice she'd do anything for me but that was not what I wanted.

"Please don't. Sure, he broke up with me but it was because he doesn't like the person I've become since moving here. So I don't need you to hurt him, I need your advice."

"Well," Camille started, You don't change for boys, you change for you. Do you miss who you were? Is Kendall someone who you want to change you and is it for the better?" That was the deepest thing she has ever said, Camille is an actress so she know how to become exactly the type of person you need at the time.

"Thanks, Camille. You gave me something to think about." I muttered, standing up for the disgusting floor. She gives me an encouraging smile and we head to our classes- EXTREMELY late. Other than that, school wasn't very eventful but at home I had a lot to think about. I did my homework, quickly and messily and ate my dinner in silence. After that I just sat in my room trying to answer the questions Camille asked me. Looking at my mirror, my closet, everything that represented who I was and who I'd become. I was so confused, so overwhelmed that I didn't know what to do, I kicked the wall, hard and painfully. It took awhile but I finally knew what to do. Putting half my clothes in a box for my mom to deal with and throwing a bunch of pointless stuff in the garbage, I felt like who I was meant to be.

*Next Day at School*

When I was walking to class today, I saw Kendall talking to his friends by his locker. Taking a deep breath, I walked up behind him, "Hey," I said, softly. He turned to face me and smiled at my colorful sundress with a light jean jacket over him because he knew I was being me..

"Hey." He replied, "Your you again!" Logan, Carlos and James were smiling too. I'm glad they like the true me.

"Yeah, so we're us again?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Seem like it to us!" Carlos, James and Logan exclaimed. Kendall and I laughed and he just nodded his agreement.

"So, then we can be, like...together again?" I asked, cautiously. I really hope he says yes because otherwise I'm going to be sad, and embarrassed.

"I believe that's the deal I made." He responded with a laugh as he hugged me. But, of course, to ruin the moment the bell rang!

"Oh, I got to go, can't be late!" I shrieked.

Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes, "I know Pixie Stick, see you later." I nodded and ran off to class. Everything was finally right in the universe, how cool is that?! :)

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, I wish I could have made it longer but I could not come up with any ideas. Please Review! One more chapter to go for this story and I'll put that up as soon as possible. Afterwards please check out my Red Band Society Fanfic or read the other BTR fanfics to come :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Big Time End (AN)

A/N: Hey Guys! I know I said there would be one more chapter but the epilogue was coming out terrible so I hope you guys liked the story and plan to read my next one. Until next time love you all and keep reading! :)


End file.
